Making an Impact
by PunksXeChick
Summary: Nina and Jaster has been signed to RAW and they were trying their best to climb the championship ladder but all that changed when Kevin and Holly enters and tries to steal their limelight...!


**This is my latest fanfic that I co-wrote with my buddy, swegm.**

**All WWE Superstars and Divas belongs to WWE.**

**I owned my OC's Nina Valentine and Jaster Rogue.**

**Swegm owns his OC's Kevin Karnage and Holly..**

**All songs and themes belongs to their respective bands...**

**This Nina Valentine and Jaster Rogue are not to be confused with Nina and Jaster from Chasing a Dream FF, they are totally different people in tis story...**

******We don't own anything.**

* * *

**[Making an Impact]**

**Chapter 1**

**-Nina POV-**

My older brother, Jaster and I had just been signed on to the biggest wrestling company in the world, the WWE about 3 months ago. Well I should probably introduce myself, my name is Nina Van Pearson and my Ring Name is Nina Valentine….

Vince McMahon gave us a call not too long ago while we were both still wrestling in ROH. Apparently his son in law Hunter Hurst Helmsley or better known as Triple H, has been watching ROH lately and that's where he first discovered us. We can't believe our luck cause ever since we were young, the only thing we ever want is to be in the big league and that's to wrestle in the WWE.

After the call, Vince asked the both of us to head over to WWE headquarters so that he can get to meet us. As soon as Jaster and I got there, Vince and Hunter decide to bypassed us straight to the main roster instead of putting us both on their NXT Show. We were elated plus we won't wanna waste our times wrestling in NXT since we would rather wrestle on RAW. Triple H were high on us both and he told Jaster that he would probably get a title shot in the near future if he continues to worked hard, and as for me he promised that I would get a shot at the Divas title very very soon.

For the past 3 months, I have wrestled some of the best divas in the WWE, with the likes of Beth Phoenix, Layla, Eve, Natalya and the others, sometimes I win and sometimes I lose and at other times I cheat to win. I love to cheat and play dirty so much that a few of the divas in the back started to hate me but there's nothing that they can do about it since Hunter is high on me and anything he says goes. It feels good to be the golden child and I don't give a damn what anybody thinks of me. Wrestling is my passion and I will do anything I can to ensure that my brother and I make it to the top.

Everything went well for these few months but just about a month ago, unbeknownst to us a new wrestler and his valet just got signed on to RAW, and his name is Kevin Karnage while his valet is Holly, and it seemed that Hunter is high on them too since he was the one who signed them straight to RAW and that got me and Jaster pissed! They practically tried to steal our limelights and no way are we gonna let them do that…!

We have worked so hard to get to where we are right now. Kevin is a douchebag in and out of the ring that dude practically thinks and acts like a big shot. He's kinda attractive, tall and medium built like Jaster is and Holly is such a bitch and I hate her too, but she's not bad of an athlete... Just that she ain't as good as me.

Jaster and Kevin can't see eye to eye and they always fought at the slightest things. Even though Kevin is a douchebag, he's a great wrestler just like Jaster, and they both seemed to have the same fighting style in the ring and that is they are both hardcore wrestlers….

* * *

**-Monday Night Raw-**

Its Monday night RAW and I was scheduled to face Eve later while Jaster would be facing Kevin. I was hanging out with Jaster in the hall area when we bumped into Kevin and Holly…. I rolled my eyes at Holly and Jaster is glaring at Kevin…

**-****Holly's POV****-**

Allow me to introduce myself: I am Holly Havoc, manager of the Master of Disaster, Kevin Karnage AND the greatest female competitor to ever step foot in a wrestling ring... or at least that's what people will be saying now that the two of us have been signed on to the greatest sports entertainment spectacle in the history of television, the WWE.

So anyway, Kevin and I are walking down the hall backstage, enjoying a couple of energy drinks, and who do we see coming? Those two ROH clowns, Jaster Rogue and Nina Valentine. They've been here a little longer than us, which means they're slightly higher on the championship ladder. Unacceptable. I turn my gaze over to Kevin and can see that he's thinking the same thing: Time to fire the first shot.

"Well, well," Kevin says as we approach them. "If it isn't Jassie and Neener. Say hello, Holly." I give them the most sarcastic smile and wave I can muster. Kevin continues, "Hey, shouldn't you guys be in-what was that place called again? Ring of... Fodder?"

"Oh, that's funny, real funny," Jaster cuts in. "But at least people actually know who I am. Can't say I've heard of you or your show." Jaster pauses and then smiles before continuing, "You know, it's not too late to back out before you get hurt."

'How dare he!' I thought to myself. Alright, let me explain. Kevin and I come from an independent promotion known as SWE: Supreme Wrestling Empire. Despite the impressive name, it's actually very small. So sure, it doesn't have the same level of popularity as ROH, but Kevin and I still faced some of the toughest SOBs in the business, and we beat them all. These WWE "Superstars" will be no different.

"Get hurt?" Kevin chuckles. "You know, I've watched a couple of matches, and it didn't take long to sort out your flaws. Sure, you've got decent striking and grappling, but your submissions are pathetic. Your little sister could slap a sleeper hold on me better than you could-provided she could reach my head, of course."

Kevin and Jaster begin to stand toe to toe, staring each other down. But before the action can start, little sis comes in and spoils the fun! Nina stands in between Kevin and Jaster, muttering something to her brother like, "He's not worth it," or some other crap like that. So I take one more savory sip of my energy drink, and then I fling the can toward her and splash the rest in her face with perfect precision!

However, before I have the chance to laugh, I find myself on the receiving end of a hard smack from Nina. I'll give her credit; She's a lot faster than I expected... and that slap hurt like a son of a gun. I start to retaliate when suddenly I feel Kevin pulling me back as Nina's older brother does the same with her.

"Hey! What's the deal?"

We all turn to see Triple H now standing in the hallway with a somewhat surprised look on his face. "Nothing important, sir," Jaster replies. "Just a little... altercation."

"Well, save it for the ring. I won't have you guys killing each other before your career even gets started. It's bad for business."

"Yes sir, Mr. Nose!", Kevin says loudly. "I mean Helmsley. Sorry, that thing on your face is just so massive, it's the only thing that comes to mind when I see you."

"You know," Triple H starts. "I've been in this business a long time, and I've been called everything in the book. So 'Mr. Nose' doesn't really bother me that much. But if you think this little smartass persona you've got going is gonna cut it in this business, you've got another thing coming. The WWE is a whole different animal than what you're used to, and these competitors will chew you up and spit you out if you don't learn that quick. Now don't get me wrong, a little arrogance can go a long way. I was cocky when I first started. Hell, guess I still am. But all in all, I'm not impressed with you so far, Karnage. I expected a little more. Was bringing you here a mistake?"

Kevin's face turns serious real quick, and he steps forward until he's now standing face to face with Triple H, an intimidating glare in his eyes. But Triple H meets that glare with his own icy stare, one that's defeated many a superstar, I'm sure. "You're not man enough, kid," he says. There's a long pause, and finally, Kevin stands down.

"Get ready for your match," Triple H says as he continues on his way.

I see Jaster and Nina snickering. No doubt they think Karnage is a coward. They're wrong. Kevin and I have come a long way in this business. Not because we're the strongest or the fastest or the biggest. And certainly not because we're cowards. No, we've been successful due to one very important factor: intelligence. Kevin and I are smart. It's why we joined forces in the first place. It's how we've survived. And it's why we're standing here in the WWE now. Kevin stood down not because he was intimidated by Triple H, but simply because he was smart enough to know he wasn't ready to face the likes of him. But he will be... I'll make sure of it.

"Hey, may the best man win," Kevin says sarcastically to Jaster. "Oh, I intend to," he shoots back. With that, the four of us go our separate ways to prepare for Karnage and Jaster's match.

Yep, as I said, it's cold hard cunning that wins the day. We're not here to make friends. Anyone who is has already lost. In the end, it's just me, Kevin, and a whole roster full of stupid people who serve no other purpose than to aid mine and his ascension up the food chain. To put it bluntly, stepping stones. And Jaster Rogue and Nina Valentine will be the first of many.

* * *

**[Monday Night Raw - Nina Valentine vs Eve Torres]**

**-Nina POV-**

_"The next contest is set for one fall, and making her way to the ring from Kansas City, Missouri. Here's Nina Valentine...!"_

My music 'Enemies' by Shinedown began to play and I walked out into the ramp. I'm wearing a red corset top dress with fishnet stockings and a few man on the front row were whistling at me.. Wat a bunch of perverts!

**_Where did you think you could go?_**  
**_'Cause everyone already knows,_**  
**_It's 20 to 1_**  
**_Yeah, so you better run!_**

**_You got the world on its knees_**  
**_You're taking all that you please_**  
**_You want more_**  
**_You want more_**

**_But you'll get nothing from me_**  
**_You're like the burden we bear_**  
**_You're all the hate that we share_**

**_You want more_**  
**_You want more_**

**_But you'll get nothing from me_**  
**_Enemies [x2]_**

I got up to the ring and waited for Eve. A few seconds later, _'She looks good'_ hits...

_**She looks good to me**__**  
**__**Shes got everything I want**__**  
**__**She's got everything I need**__**  
**__**(She looks good!)**__**  
**__**She looks good to me**__**  
**__**Shes got everything I want**__**  
**__**(Oh Yeah)**_

"The next contest is set for one fall, and making her way to the ring from Kansas City, Missouri from Denver, Colorado. She's your Divas Champion, Eve Torres..!"_**  
**_

she came out with her Divas title and started waving to the crowd like some Miss Universe contestant and I just rolled my eyes in disgust. I just wished that it was a title match so that I can wore that damn title of hers around my waist!

She got up to the ring and as the bell began to rang, she tried to shook my hand, and not falling for her trick, I smack her hand away and shoved her hard. She got pissed and clothesline me into the canvas..! I quickly kip up to my feet before she could stomped on me. I connected with a couple of punches and caught her in a hurricaranna. She dropped to the mat and just when I was about to give her a leg drop she moved out of the way.

She got back on her feet and kicked me on the side of the head. I slumped down to the mat and she did her usual booty popping but before she could give me her standing moonsault, I kicked her and quickly getting back to my feet, I connected with a dropkick driving her to the center of the mat. I grabbed her by the hair but she's faster, she kicked me on the ribs and as I bend down in pain, she gave me a neckbreaker and went for a pin. I kicked out at the 2 count and shoving her away from me, I elbowed her on the face and connected with an enziguiri, she laid down on the center of the mat again, I dragged her nearer towards the ropes and running up to the top turnbuckle, I nailed her with my finisher which I called FATALITY (Diving double foot stomp) I jumped down from the top rope and drive both of my feet into her chest and went for the pin...!

**1...!**

**2...!**

**3...!**

I got the win..

_**"And here's your winner by Pinfall...! Nina Valentine...!"**_

_**But you'll get nothing from me**_  
_**You're like the burden we bear**_  
_**You're all the hate that we share**_

_**You want more**_  
_**You want more**_

_**But you'll get nothing from me**_  
_**Enemies [x2]**_

The referee raised up my hand and I was so happy... There were a mixture of boos and cheers but I don't give a damn!

I leave the ring and walked backstage to meet up with Jaster.

"Hey good luck on your match with Mr Douchebag." I told him and he smirked.

"I don't need no luck and like a certain champion would say, Luck is for Losers. Congrats on your win against Eve, sis. You made me proud..." Jaster added before he walked over to gorilla...

* * *

**[Jaster Rogue vs Kevin Karnage]**

**-Jaster POV-**

**_"The next contest is set for one fall, and making his way to the ring from Kansas City, Missouri. Here's Jaster Rogue..!"_**

'Blackbird' by Alter Bridge began to hit and I make my way to the ring..!

_**Let the wind carry you home**__**  
**__**Blackbird fly away**__**  
**__**May you never be broken again**__**The fragile cannot endure**__**  
**__**The wrecked and the jaded a place so impure**__**  
**__**The static of this cruel world**__**  
**__**Cause some birds to fly long before they've seen their day**__**  
**__**Long before they've seen their day**__**...**_

A while later, Kevin's '_Tear Away' _by Drowning Pool music began to play...

**"The next contest is set for one fall, and accompanied to the ring by Holly, making his way to the ring, here's Kevin Karnage...!"**

_**I'm tearing away**__**  
**__**Pieces are falling I can't seem to make them stay**__**  
**__**You run away**__**  
**__**Faster and faster you can't seem to get away**__**  
**__**Break**__**  
**__**Hope there's a reason**__**  
**__**For questions unanswered I just don't see everything**__**  
**__**Yes I'm inside you**__**  
**__**Tell me how does it feel to feel like this**__**  
**__**Just like I do**__**  
**__**I don't care about anyone else but me**__**  
**__**I don't care about anyone**__**  
**__**I don't care about anyone else but me**__**  
**__**I don't care about anyone**_

As the bell rang, I wasted no time and charged towards him with a thunderous clothesline, he fell to the mat and when I was about to kicked him, he moved out of the way... and leaping to his feet, Kevin caught me off guard and gave me his Dreamcatcher move which is similar to the shining wizard. I wobbled and fell to the mat. Kevin went for a quick pin but I quickly kicked out before the second count...

Holly kept yelling out orders to Kevin which really pissed me off..!

I got back to my feet and connected with a series of strikes to his abdomen, but he shoved me away and gave me a dropkick.. As I fell to the canvas he follows it up with an elbow drop to my chest. That move hurts like a bitch..! I slowly got up to my feet and just when Kevin is about to charged towards me, I quickly kicked him in the face and yanking his left arm, I got him in an arm wristlock move that I called the Rogue's End and yanked his arm down to the canvas as hard as I can. He yelped in pain but managed to get back to his feet...!

I tried to go at him again but he hit me with another shining wizard and grabbing me by the head, he places me in between his legs in a head scissors and hooking each of my arms he lifted me up and nailed me with his finisher, The Regicide.. And quickly went for a pin..

**1..!**

**2..!**

**3..!**

He got it...

_**"And here's your winner by pinfall...! Kevin Karnage..!"**_

_**I'm tearing away**__**  
**__**Pieces are falling I can't seem to make them stay**__**  
**__**You run away**__**  
**__**Faster and faster you can't seem to get away**__**  
**__**Break**__**  
**__**Hope there's a reason**__**  
**__**For questions unanswered I just don't see everything**__**  
**__**Yes I'm inside you**__**  
**__**Tell me how does it feel to feel like this**__**  
**__**Just like I do**__**  
**__**I don't care about anyone else but me**__**  
**__**I don't care about anyone**__**  
**__**I don't care about anyone else but me**__**  
**__**I don't care about anyone**__**..**_

Holly got up to the ring and gave Kevin a hug..!

I was so pissed to lose to him! He will never be better than me! There's only 1 man who deserves to be champion in this company and its yours truly! Karnage would regret ever crossing paths with me..!

* * *

**Please R & R...**


End file.
